Bad Wolf Bay
by Francesca Montag
Summary: I can't get over it. I refuse to get over it. lol.


_Like I said...cuz I just can't get over it. The scene wouldn't leave my mind, so here it is._

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. Never will. I'll learn to live with it. _

* * *

Bad Wolf Bay

Rose stared at the nothingness in front of her, where only moments before there had been a man who meant the universe to her. The man she gave up her life for, the one she'd do it again and again for.

She couldn't let herself believe it, that it would never happen again. The adventures, the laughs, the running, the feel of her hand in his. She would never again feel the warmth, the strength of it.

Rose refused to accept it.

Somehow, some way, she'd find him again. As the bitter tears escaped her burning eyes, she held on tightly to her mother, her hands gripping the fabric of her jacket so harshly, she thought idly that she could rip through it if she really wanted to. Still, she held on to her promise with vigor.

She said forever, and she meant it.

***

She never thought she'd see this piece of land again. It belonged in her memories, in her nightmares. How cruel that it had to be here where the Doctor chose to abandon her.

Chose.

Had he chosen this? It had been ruthless luck the first time. Was he choosing to leave her _this _time? Had he moved on and outgrown her? Rose knew the universe, parallel or not, always came first. All she asked was to be the one to help him save it.

No.

Rose had seen the look in his eyes, the smile playing on his lips when he saw her. There was something there, even if he chose to ignore it. And as much as she wished he'd tell her, finally reassure her of his feelings, securing a part of himself with her forever, she knew he wouldn't. And she couldn't even bring herself to hate him for it.

There he was, standing in front of her, spouting something about how there was a price to pay. Hadn't she paid enough? Rose tried not to think it, but the stubborn part of her couldn't help the thoughts that invaded her senses. She knew what he was about to do and the realization both scared and angered her.

His human double…hers to have for _her _forever. Life on her terms.

But what if she didn't care about that? What if, having the Doctor for a little while, possibly decades for her, was enough? She wasn't asking for marriage, wasn't asking for an eternity…she only wanted _him._

Rose stared at the sort-of-new Doctor, felt his single heart beating against her palm and she ached for him. _Which_ him, she didn't quite know.

She ran toward the Doctor and tried futilely for him to say _something_. He spent so much time talking, but he hardly ever _said _anything. Surely, he couldn't just…leave her, could he?

He held on stubbornly to his final words. Rose wanted to scream at him, to pound on his chest and cry the tears she had been crying since they last left each other. She had always been childishly selfish when it came to him, but it was only because she loved him…truly loved him for who he was, is, and always will be.

Nothing…not even the whole of time could change that.

And so, when Rose saw that he wasn't moving toward her, chained to his life of saving the universe, day after day…she felt…defeated. She knew that the urge to love him and find him would never truly leave her. It would always remain a dream, an impulse, a reflex tangled up in her insides to be with him, her Doctor.

When sort-of-new Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered the words she so desperately wanted to hear through those so familiar lips…all she could see was _his _unruly hair, _his _haunted chocolate-brown eyes and in an instant she was crushing herself to him, needing so desperately to be _his. _

It took the whirring of the Tardis to bring her back to reality, to make her realize what had happened in her momentary slip of weakness. She stared at the disappearing blue box, afraid of never seeing it or its beloved owner again.

A sort-of-familiar hand grasped hers, and as Rose looked at the Doctor, she couldn't help but mourn the one she had lost.

* * *

_*sigh*_

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
